Ghost Story
by Shinigami99
Summary: Izaki Kyosei has the ability to communicate with ghosts. He decided to work as a detective, planning to ask the dead about each case. One problem: His ability isn't fully developed. He learns more about the world of ghosts as he solved cases one by one.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

It was the end of a depressing case. A lot of them are. Who knew that a series of confused feelings could lead to such a situation?

Yuuki just sat there, her face buried in her arms on top of the table, crying. I turned to the door and went outside as the police did what they had to do. Miya was there beside me, sobbing as she walked. We knew no one meant any harm, but what's done is done. Hopefully, such a thing wouldn't happen again.

* * *

**Chapter1: Awakening**

My mom and dad both passed away a long time ago. Mom was possessed by a strange ghost and killed herself. Dad remained with us for a few years and passed away quietly while brother and I were at school.

Brother had to stop his studies in order to work for the two of us. He wanted me to continue my studies so we could have a better future. I had a bigger plan for myself, knowing that I had the very same ability mom had. But brother was always against it. I understood why, though. He was only protecting me from suffering what mom did. But I was very persistent...

Because of our contrasting views, we decided to live separately. Both of us were too stubborn to apologize and work things out. Later, my brother got married. I was sent an invitation. But a failure as I was in pursuing my dream, I was too ashamed to show my face to him and didn't go to the wedding. I've never heard from him since then.

That day was certainly strange. I will still believe that the whole thing was a dream if it didn't last so long; and if I couldn't see her...

It was a dark, stormy night. Although it was only 4 pm, I could hardly see anything outside my window because of the darkness. I was in the office and my home, sitting on my desk, and waiting for the phone to ring, which only rang twice so far. One was a wrong number and the other was from a friend of mine in high school who wanted me to attend a reunion.

I didn't expect anyone to be able to walk outside in that weather; less did I expect that anyone would knock on my door that afternoon. But the knocking on my door was too loud to be just my imagination.

I was surprised, but I quickly ran to the door and opened it, not even checking who the person outside was. When I opened the door, I saw her. She was wearing what seemed to be a tattered, and damp school uniform, as if she just came from an accident while climbing a mountain in this weather. Strangely, her long, brown hair didn't seem very wet. However, she seemed very weak and ready to collapse. I tried to catch her when she did. But I wasn't even able touch her. She just passed through my arms.

I saw the door pass through her body, which was lying on the floor, as I closed it. I wasn't sure how I could see her that clearly, but that was the least of my worries. I had to find out who she was and why she came to my office. A lot of questions were running around in my head as I tried moving her body, with no avail.

I kept on trying and figuring out a way to make her budge. Finally, after a long time, I tried lifting her again. And although I couldn't feel my arms touching anything, the body went up. Turned out, she just woke up.

"You're awake..."  
She looked at me like a lost child, with a look of sadness mixed with puzzlement. "Where... am I?" she asked.

I really wanted to give all of my questions at that moment. But I had to hold them back, knowing the risk of telling a ghost that it's dead while it's in such a confused state. I asked her to first sit on my bed, placed beside the wall on my desk's left. I took the chair, for my non-existent customers, in front of my desk and placed it on the side of my bed where I sat.

"You're in my office right now. You came here and knocked on my door. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked after she sat down on my bed.  
"I..." she placed her right hand on her forehead, covering her right eye. "I don't seem to remember..." she finished after thinking.  
"Do you remember your name?"  
"N-no..." she shook her head. "I don't remember anything."

I went back to my desk after that to ponder on things. She remained on my bed, looking down, deep in thought.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Just in case you were wondering, this is supposed to be a detective story. But of course, I have to start off with the introduction of the story, right?**

**I'll continue with chapter two since it is the continuation of the introduction.**

**Finally, please post a comment to let me see how I'm doing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Clue

**Chapter2: First Clue**

My mother was a special psychic. She had the ability to see and converse with spirits, as if they were people. She could also let a spirit possess her to talk to the living. Her ability proved useful to the police, whom she worked with. With her help, a lot of difficult cases were solved quickly.

Just like my mother, I've always had the ability to see the spirits that remained on the Earth. But unlike my mother's ability, mine was still undeveloped. The spirits I could only see were unclear and indistinguishable. I usually couldn't even see their faces or tell if the spirit was a male or a female. That girl was the first spirit I saw that was completely clear.

I had several questions for her that I couldn't ask her anymore. I wanted to know who she is, what happened to her, why she went here, and a lot more. But the question that bothered me most was how she, being a spirit, was able to knock on my door.

For me, all of those questions proved one thing; I still have a lot to learn. In order to know more about my ability, I had to answer those questions. And to answer those questions, I had to help her remember everything. Thus, I decided to do whatever I can to help her.

The first and only clue I had about her was her clothes. I was sure that uniform came from our high school. Having nothing else, I decided to follow that only lead.

I went back to the chair I placed near her. The moment I sat down, she looked at me. Looking at her closely like that, I thought se looked like someone around my age; someone in her early twenties. But that didn't make sense. Why would someone in her twenties wear a high school uniform?

I told her that I would help her find her identity and what happened. I also told her about her high school uniform as the only lead we had so far. Not wanting to shock and confuse her more, I kept the truth that she was a lost spirit from her. She agreed to go to my high school on the next day, seeing that the storm still continued.

In order to keep her calm, I asked her if she wanted to eat. She told me that she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to sleep. I actually knew that she wouldn't want to eat, based on my mother's stories about her experiences with spirits. All curled up, she slept on my bed. After eating and preparing my stuff for the next day, I went to sleep on my desk.

The storm has completely stopped the next morning. When I woke up, I saw her sitting on my bed, looking at me. I skipped breakfast and left to my old high school. The girl followed me.

I passed through the crowded streets moving in such a way that no one comes in contact with the ghost, who was looking at the strange person. It wasn't only her; a lot of people had their eyes on me, probably thinking I was a weirdo. But that didn't matter to me at that moment. My priority at that time was to not let her find out the truth.

"Why not just ask the people around here. Somebody probably knows me..." she asked as we entered the school.  
"A lot of these guys are liars," I quickly answered, not having any better excuses on my mind. "They might just trick you into going with them."  
"Um, o...kay..." she replied, one of her eyebrows arched up.  
"Anyway, the best way we could get the truth is to check out the yearbooks in the library."

After entering the library, we headed directly to the section where they stored the yearbooks. Graduating at the year 1999, I pulled out the yearbooks of the year 1997-2003, because of my assumption that she was aged around my age.

Starting from the yearbook of 1997, I flipped through the pages, looking for her face. She sat on the chair on my right and looked at the book with me. I placed the other yearbooks on the left side to show her that I don't want her to look through them, which she didn't.

It was in the yearbook of the year 2000 where we found her face, under the pictures of the graduating students. She looked younger in the picture there. I wondered how come I didn't see her face in the group pictures, and decided not to worry about it. I turned to her and looked at her read the yearbook with a small smile, yet in tears. Her name was Rinei, Miya.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2! The next chapter would be the beginning of the first real case.**

**As you have probably noticed, all we found out about Miya is her name. It wasn't a mistake or anything like that. We will find out more about her and what really happened as the story goes on. Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading! Please comment! **


	3. Chapter 3: Teardrops

**_ Communication does not only refer to simply talking to one another. Communication could be done in more ways such as through touch. As many people tend to forget, most communications are done without words. You don't listen with your ears, but with your heart._**

* * *

**Chapter3: Teardrops**

As we went outside, Miya called out my attention to a crowd of students under the shade of a tree on the campus' garden. In the midst of the crowd were two people. One of the two was a guy with a short and straight brown hair. The other was a girl with a long black hair. The girl hugged her knees, crying with her face buried between them. Thinking it was probably some drama, I whispered to Miya to just ignore them and go home. As I walked past the crowd, I heard a part of the conversation which made me stop on my tracks.

"I saw her body while I was on my way to buy some snacks," a male voice said. "There were a lot of people looking at her and I just elbowed my way through. Her body was-"

"Quiet, you dope!" a female's voice blurted out.

"Sssh! Yuuki, it's alright..." another girl whispered as she put her arms around the one crying.

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!!" the girl, I assumed is named Yuuki, cried as she stood up, shoving off the girl comforting her. "She was killed! Somebody killed her! And that person's gonna pay!" she said before running off.

"Poor, Yuuki. She loved Rika very much..." a guy with a blonde spiky hair whispered. "This sucks so much..."

I walked to the students to and asked them what happened. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"I'm Kyosei. Izaki, Kyosei," I introduced. "I'm a detective. Maybe I could help you guys somehow..."

After looking at each other more, the guy who spoke last answered first. "A classmate of ours, named Rika, died. I'm not really sure of what happened. But based on what everyone is saying, I think she fell from somewhere."

The guy in the middle finally said something. "Her body was found outside her apartment building. She lived in the seventeenth floor. So if she did fall from there..." the guy stopped. "I'm sorry..."

After a few seconds, we heard a bell ring. The students told me they still had classes to attend and for me to meet them in a small structure behind the school grounds after their classes are over, which was around 4:30pm.

After watching the students enter the school building, I turned to Miya to ask her if she would prefer going back to the office until then. When I looked at her, I saw her pouting angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I kept on trying to get their attention to ask some questions. But they treat me like they couldn't even see me!" she complained.

I felt my heart race from her words. I wondered if it was time for me to tell her or not. However, I've decided to tell her the truth, risking any consequences.

I asked her to go back to the office. After eating, I explained everything I knew about her. I introduced myself as a psychic detective, who works by asking the spirits around me about what happened. I informed her about her arrival and how I couldn't pick her up when she collapsed. Finally, I told her of my insufficient knowledge on my field of work.

Miya seemed to be in a daze after I told her those things. She was sitting on my bed, staring at the floor as if she was on a trance. I knew it was too much for her to swallow, but I believed it was best to tell her at that time.

"Ms. Rinei, I-" I whispered.

"N-no, it can't be..." Miya interrupted then looked at me and laughed a forced laugh. "That was good! That was really good!" she laughed. "I almost believed your story," she covered her eyes with her right hand.

I saw her tears flow from the spaces of her ghostly hand as she continued to laugh forcefully. I couldn't say anything to make things better.

"Enough jokes, Izaki-san!" Miya swept her tears off with her hand. "If you just want to screw with me, then I'm leaving!" she said as she stood up.

I turned my eyes at the spot where the tears would have landed, finding nothing to show of them. I closed my eyes to show I won't say any more.

"JERK!" Miya shouted at my face then walked to the door. But when her hand reached the doorknob, her hand simply passed through it.

I watched her stand there, looking at her two hands with disbelief. After a few moments, she turned to me, helplessly.

"What h-happened to me?" she sobbed as she collapsed to a sitting position.

I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't say anything to make her feel better. The truth hurt a lot; nonetheless, we should learn to accept it along with its thorns. I've decided then to just walk back to the school and leave her to comprehend about her situation. I walked past her, opened the door, and walked out, leaving her alone.

* * *

**Well, first things first! I know I told you that the first case will begin in this chapter. I apologize for that. It seems I only managed to introduce the case a bit and since I'm too excited, I just post each finished chapters without knowing what I'll place into the next.**

** For my second agenda, did you wonder why I placed that intro there on top? About the communication thing... Well, I just wanted to let you know what communicating with ghosts could mean. It's not only being able to see and talk to them. You'll probably understand these better later on. Unless, of course, my explanation is too simple that you understood it now.**

** For the last agenda, or maybe not... depending on my future edits, please comment on the story! without knowing that people read my works, my mood wouldn't probably last and this story will end up getting deleted like my past works. T.T Pity the poor story! (This agenda will probably still be the last even if I add more since I'll place them after the second... As for the story getting deleted thing, there's an upside... I could use the names again in the next story I come up with! )**


End file.
